Treibsand in Imladris
by zita01
Summary: Eine Jagdgeschichte in vier Kapiteln mit:Elrond, dem Jäger. Ameryne, der Beute.Erestor, dem Berater.Elladan und Elrohir, den hilfreichen Söhnen.Weiteren Elben.Außerdem einer Terrasse, einer Kaminhalle, einem Übungsplatz und einem Badezimmer.
1. Der Jäger

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe es mir nur geliehen, verfolge keine wirtschaftlichen Interessen und gebe es nachher wieder zurück.

Für Amélie, meinen Fehlerfindel, die einfach nicht glauben will, dass auch Elrond aus Fleisch und Blut ist.

o

**1. ****Kapitel: Der Jäger **

_…in dem Elrond einen Entschluss fasst._

_Mit:_

_Elrond als gelangweiltem Strohwitwer_

_Erestor als Berater und verständnisvollem Freund_

_Ameryne__: als Kräutergärtnerin und nichts ahnendem Gesprächsthema_

_Elladan und Elrohir als guten Söhnen_

_und einer Terrasse, von der man einen guten Ausblick hat;_

_einer Buchenhecke, die zu kurz ist;_

_sowie zwei Körben mit Kamillenblüten und Ringelblumenblüten, die nicht bleiben, wo sie hingehören._

o

* * *

o 

**  
**  
Erestor gab ein interessiertes Zungenschnalzen von sich und erhob sich dann aus seinem bequemen Korbsessel, in dem er neben Elrond auf der hochgelegenen Sonnenterrasse etwas vor sich hingedöst hatte. Er schlenderte an die steinerne Brüstung der Terrasse und blickte herunter auf das Tal. Nicht einfach so, sondern ganz eindeutig auf ein bestimmtes Ziel gerichtet.

Elrond hatte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Das Schriftstück in seiner Hand, in dem die Listen der Vorräte aufgezählt waren – wohlgemerkt, es war eine Liste von den Listen der verfügbaren Vorräte - und das nicht das erste an diesem Morgen war, durch das er sich in ermüdender Regelmäßigkeit schon seit Jahrtausenden immer wieder hindurchquälte, war ohnehin nicht geeignet, ihn noch länger zu fesseln.

„Pünktlich wie immer", erklärte Erestor noch immer auf sein unbekanntes Ziel konzentriert. „Es ist faszinierend."

Alles war faszinierender als das Pergament in seiner Hand, befand Elrond und legte das Schriftstück auf den sehr kleinen Stapel derer, die er bereits gelesen hatte. Im Vergleich dazu war der Stapel derjenigen, die er noch lesen musste, ungleich höher. Der Anblick war nicht geeignet, Elrond zu erfreuen. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass die Vorratshaltung von Imladris auch noch einige Zeit warten konnte, stand er auf und trat an die Seite seines alten Freundes.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er und suchte ratlos die große Gartenanlage ab, die sich unterhalb der Terrasse erstreckte.

„Ameryne", erklärte Erestor und machte eine Geste mitten in den Garten hinein. „Deine Kräutergärtnerin."

„Ich weiß, wer Ameryne ist", murmelte Elrond, obwohl er gerade etwas Mühe hatte, ein entsprechendes Gesicht mit dem Namen zu verbinden. Noch mehr Mühe machte es ihm allerdings, die immer ausgesprochen reizlos gekleidete Elbin in all dem prächtigen Grün auszumachen, das seinen Garten schmückte.

„Neben dem Seerosenteich", half Erestor mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Sie würde eine perfekte Kriegerin abgeben."

Elrond sah von ihm zu der Elbin, die er endlich entdeckt hatte. Sie hastete gerade leicht geduckt am Seerosenteich vorbei mit Ziel auf eine vollbelaubte Buchenhecke. „Kriegerin? Hast du einen Sonnenstich?"

„Nein, im Ernst." Erestor schien gleich in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Eine Meisterin der Tarnung. Sie huscht herum und niemandem fällt es auf. Allein die Wahl ihrer Kleidung und der Farben..."

Jetzt war Elronds Interesse endgültig geweckt. Erestor irrte sich niemals in der Einschätzung eines Charakters. Aus schmalen Augen musterte er die in Schlammbraun und blasses Grün gewandete Elbin unten im Garten, die tatsächlich in Richtung Hecke eilte wie ein Krieger auf Suche nach Deckung. In den Händen hielt sie zwei große Körbe mit den Blüten von Ringelblume und Kamille, die in der Apotheke Bruchtals landen würden, um dort zu Salben und Arzneien verarbeitet zu werden.

Er fragte sich, was Ameryne antrieb, sich so durch das sichere Imladris zu bewegen. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass ihre Augen aufmerksam das Gelände absuchten, auch wenn sie den Kopf die meiste Zeit gesenkt hielt. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde eine schlanke Birke umrennen oder zumindest gegen den Stützpfahl laufen, an den das junge Gewächs noch gebunden war. „Wird sie verfolgt?"

„Nicht mehr als üblich", amüsierte sich Erestor. „Ich muss ihr Beifall zollen. Sie ist seit gut zweihundert Jahren hier und ihre Taktik war bislang außerordentlich erfolgreich."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

Ameryne verschwand hinter der Buchenhecke. Man konnte ihre Erleichterung förmlich bis auf die Terrasse spüren. Ein überaus merkwürdiges Verhalten, überlegte Elrond irritiert. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, galt die Kräutergärtnerin eigentlich als recht besonnen und verlässlich. Durch den Garten zu schleichen wie einer der paranoiden Galadhrim passte wenig in das Bild, das er von ihr hatte. Ein Bild, das wirklich recht verschwommen war. Hatte er eigentlich schon mal mit ihr gesprochen? Außer den üblichen sehr kurzen Wortwechseln, wenn es um die Bestände der Heilkräuter ging...Nein...Elronds Irritation wuchs.

Erestor hatte ihn stillschweigend beobachtet und nickte nun bestätigend. „Das genau meinte ich. Keiner geht dir schon so lange und effektiv aus dem Weg wie Ameryne."

Elrond, der gerade einen Schluck kühles Quellwasser getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und hustete etwas. „Mir?" echote er dann mit tränenden Augen. „Du meinst, sie hat Angst vor mir?"

„Das auch", winkte Erestor ab. „Aber da geht es ihr wie den meisten unserer jüngeren Bewohner. Du bist beängstigend genug, Elbenlord, Erbauer von Imladris und ehemaliger Herold Gil-Galads."

„Ich bin nicht beängstigend", protestierte Elrond gekränkt. „Oder doch?"

„Vor mir haben sie auch Angst", schmunzelte Erestor. „Ist manchmal ganz hilfreich. Aber wie gesagt, das meinte ich gar nicht."

Elrond dämmerte, auf was Erestor hinauswollte. Seine Verwunderung schwand und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Sicher?"

Erestor nickte nur.

Am Ende der Buchenhecke tauchte ihr Gesprächsthema wieder auf. Unwillkürlich wandte sie den Kopf und sah hinauf zur Terrasse. Elrond fing ihren Blick ein und neigte leicht den Kopf. Der Effekt war erstaunlich und bestätigte Erestors Andeutung. Ameryne blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, wechselte die Farbe und einer der Körbe entglitt ihrer Hand. Orangerote Ringelblumen ergossen sich über den hell gekiesten Weg. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sank die Elbin in die Knie und begann hastig, die Blüten wieder einzusammeln.

„Ihr Kleid ist grauenhaft", meinte Elrond gedämpft und lehnte sich seitlich an die Steinbrüstung, um die hektischen Sammelversuche Amerynes entspannt zu verfolgen. „Und diese Frisur auch. Oder gehört das alles mit zur Tarnung?"

„Anzunehmen", befand Erestor, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, genau Amerynes erneuten und sicher ungewollten Blickkontakt mit ihnen zu nutzen, um ihr zuzuwinken.

Es reichte, dass die Ringelblumen nun noch von den Kamilleblüten Gesellschaft erhielten. Gesellschaft erhielt Ameryne jetzt auch, denn die Zwillinge näherten sich gerade von ihrem Weg vom Trainingsplatz der hektischen Gärtnerin auf ihrem Blütenteppich. Elladan und Elrohir blickten von der Elbin hoch zu ihrem Vater und gleichzeitig leuchtete eindeutig Hinterlist auf ihren Gesichtern auf.

„Ihnen ist es auch schon aufgefallen", erklärte Erestor. „Den beiden versucht sie nämlich auch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich schätze, sie sehen dir einfach zu ähnlich."

Dank Elladans und Elrohirs Hilfe verzögerte sich das Blütensammeln ungemein. Ameryne schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, besonders als Elladan auch noch hoch zur Terrasse gestikulierte und sie nötigte, dort hinzusehen und wieder Elronds Blick zu begegnen. Es mochte nicht fair sein, aber Elrond ließ sie eine ganze Weile schmoren, bevor er ihr wieder die Möglichkeit gab, auf den Boden zu schauen.

Wenn sie nicht gerade vor Anspannung wie aus Stein gemeißelt waren, musste Ameryne sehr schöne, offene Gesichtszüge haben. Und ohne die Panik war das helle Blau ihrer Augen wahrscheinlich so freundlich wie ein Frühlingshimmel. Außerdem war Elrond davon überzeugt, dass bei ordentlicher Blutzirkulation ein honigfarbener Ton ihre Haut zum Schimmern brachte. Bei den meisten Gärtnern war dies so durch ihre vielen Stunden an der Sonne. Ja, sie war eindeutig reizvoll. Das kittelähnliche Gewand musste man sich natürlich wegdenken. Elrond war ein äußerst phantasievoller Elb und hatte nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten damit.

Der Papierstapel auf seinem Tisch war vergessen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge im Leben eines Elben als die Vorratskammern seines Hauses. Außerdem war es schon recht lange her, dass ein weibliches Wesen seine Aufmerksamkeit so stark gefesselt hatte.

„Ein Jahrhundert", erriet Erestor seine Gedanken und gluckste recht unwürdig. „Sie langweilen dich, weil sie es dir immer so leicht machen."

„Allerdings", grollte Elrond und dachte an die in letzter Zeit immer unzweideutigeren Avancen, die ihm gemacht wurden. „Letztens lag eine in meinem Bett, als ich in mein Schlafzimmer kam. Sehe ich eigentlich aus, als hätte ich es so nötig?"

„Sie halten dich für einen gramgebeugten Ehemann, der Aufmunterung sucht."

„Die beste Aufmunterung war, als Celebrian durch dieses Tor da geritten ist und endlich weg war." Elrond schüttelte sich leicht. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Celeborn das aushält. Celebrian ist die Kopie ihrer Mutter, nur dümmer. Warum habe ich sie eigentlich geheiratet?"

„Sie ist schön?" schlug Erestor scheinheilig vor.

„Wer ist das nicht?" Elrond verfolgte abwesend, wie Ameryne beinahe verzweifelt die Körbe aus den Händen der Zwillinge riss, um endlich die Flucht antreten zu können. Das Ganze hatte schon beinahe Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ringkampf. Seine Söhne waren echte Halunken und er liebte sie sehr. „Hätte ich geahnt, dass meine Gattin den Verstand einer Efeuranke und das Gefühlsleben eines Kieselsteins hat, wäre ich bis nach Mordor getürmt, um dieser Ehe zu entgehen."

„Was ihr Gefühlsleben angeht, kommt sie eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter, wenn man Celeborn Glauben schenken darf", nickte Erestor weise. „Er hat noch versucht, dich zu warnen, aber du hast zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben ausschließlich nach dem Äußeren geurteilt. Tja, Fehler fordern ihren Preis."

„Ich hab ihn schließlich bezahlt", knurrte Elrond und schüttelte sich erneut. „Wenigstens unsere Kinder kommen nach mir."

Ameryne war nur noch eine kleine Gestalt, die in der Ferne verschwand. Die Zwillinge schütteten sich ungehemmt vor Lachen aus und winkten fröhlich ihrem Vater zu, bevor sie den Weg zum Haus einschlugen.

„Und?" erkundigte sich Erestor erwartungsvoll. „Was gedenkst du nun zu unternehmen?"

Elrond bedachte ihn mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Kennst du das Gefühl bei der Jagd, wenn du die Beute erspäht hast und ihre Spur aufnimmst?"

„Sie ist doch kein Reh, mein Freund", tadelte Erestor völlig unglaubwürdig.

„Macht das einen Unterschied?" fragte Elrond und verließ die Terrasse so beschwingt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

o

* * *

tbc 


	2. Die Beute

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört dem unglaublichen Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe es geliehen und gebe es schweren Herzens später wieder ab.

**o**

**2. Kapitel: Die Beute **

**_…in dem Ameryne sich gründlich verfängt._**

_Mit Ameryne, die an Elrond hängt_

_Elrond, der auftaucht, wo er nicht auftauchen soll_

_Hervarin__, dem Apotheker und Klatschmaul_

_sowie einem Blütenblatt, einer Gewandschließe und einer Apotheke.  
_  
o

Hervarin sah erschrocken von seiner Rezeptur auf, als die Tür zur Apotheke aufflog und Ameryne mit den beiden Körben hereinstürmte. Sie wusste selber, dass ihr Auftritt ein wenig befremdlich auf ihn wirken musste, aber das war ihr jetzt egal.

„Ringelblumen und Kamille", stieß sie hervor und hastete an ihm vorbei. „Ganz frisch. Ich bring sie in die Ölpresse."

„Aber du brauchst nicht…"

„Ich will aber!" fauchte sie und schlug bereits die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum wieder hinter sich zu. Atemlos horchte sie, ob der Apotheker ihr vielleicht folgte. Hervarin war zwar ihr Freund, aber sie würde ihn jetzt nicht ertragen. Zum Glück blieb auf der anderen Seite alles ruhig und so schleppte sie sich regelrecht an einen der langen Holztische, auf dem eine Handpresse montiert war, mit deren Hilfe man den Blüten die wenigen Tropfen ihrer eigentlichen Heilessenz abringen konnte.

Sie schüttete die Blüten in zwei Haufen auf die Arbeitsfläche, starrte eine Weile die noch immer frischen Pflanzen an, die sie mit ihren fröhlichen Farben zu verhöhnen schienen, um schließlich mit einem gequälten Seufzer einfach über der Tischplatte zusammenzusinken und das Gesicht in einem Berg Ringelblumen zu vergraben.

„Er hat mich angesehen", jammerte sie vor sich hin. „Ganz deutlich."

Und sie hatte ihn natürlich auch angesehen. Warum konnte sie sich einfach nicht beherrschen? Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass er im Sommer um diese Tageszeit gelegentlich auf der Terrasse seines Arbeitszimmers war. Sie hätte nicht hinsehen dürfen und dennoch…Seit sie zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte, kreiste ihr Denken nur um diesen ganz besonderen Elb. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie sie mit den anderen Neuankömmlingen in der großen Eingangshalle gestanden hatte, ganz hinten und so eingeschüchtert von der neuen Umgebung war. All das war in dem Moment vergessen, in dem Elrond die Halle betrat und sie willkommen hieß.

Ameryne konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, doch damals verblasste einfach alles um sie herum und der ganze Mittelpunkt ihrer Wahrnehmung war dieser hochgewachsene, elegante Elb in der kostbaren Robe, dessen graue Augen bis in die Seele aller Dinge blicken konnten. Ameryne hatte natürlich von der noch frischen und so tragischen Geschichte Celebrians gehört und sie bewunderte ihn dafür, mit welcher inneren Größe er seinen Kummer verbarg. In diesen wenigen Augenblicken war ihr klar geworden, dass sie ihr Herz verloren hatte und zwar ausgerechnet an den Elb, der für immer für sie unerreichbar bleiben musste.

Sie hätte sofort aus Imladris abreisen sollen. Zurück zu ihren Eltern, die nur darauf warteten, um sie mit dem langweiligen Sohn eines alten Kampfgefährten ihres Vaters zu vermählen. Wie sollte sie jemals einen anderen noch lieben können, nachdem sie Elrond begegnet war?

Ameryne seufzte vernehmlich in den Blütenhaufen und spuckte sofort ein schmales Blütenblatt wieder aus, das sie versehentlich eingeatmet hatte.

Seitdem verehrte sie ihn aus der Ferne und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, wenigstens einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, wenn er es nicht merkte. Sie hatte eine besondere Kunst darin entwickelt, ihm nahe zu sein und doch wieder nicht. Der Gedanke, er könnte sie bewusst wahrnehmen, trieb ihr den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Meistens hatte er zum Glück nur knappe Anweisungen für sie übrig, auf die sie auch kein Wort herausbekam.

Und jetzt war das passiert! Vor seinen Augen hatte sie sich zum Idioten gemacht. Verstreute die ganze Blüten auf dem Boden und ließ sich dann auch noch auf einen Disput mit seinen Söhnen ein. Elladan und Elrohir waren ihm zwar äußerlich unglaublich ähnlich, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem bewundernswerten Vater fehlte ihnen jegliche innere Größe. Sie trieben ihre Scherze, genossen die Aufmerksamkeiten der diversen Elbinnen im Gastlichen Haus und nahmen nichts ernst.

Außer natürlich die Jagd auf Orks.

Ameryne errötete schuldbewusst. Die beiden hatten Celebrian aus den Orkhöhlen befreit, ganz alleine. Vielleicht war das ihre Art, den Verlust ihrer wundervollen Mutter zu verarbeiten. Sie durfte nicht so über die beiden urteilen, sie waren schließlich Elronds Trost in einer düsteren Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Überhaupt versank sie hier unnötig in Selbstmitleid. Es war ja eigentlich gar nichts passiert. Er hatte sie nur angesehen. Und ihr war es unmöglich gewesen, den Blick zu lösen. Das war etwas beängstigend gewesen, wenn sie ehrlich war.

Hervarin rief nach ihr, aber sie zog es vor, ihn jetzt zu ignorieren. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr wieder den neuesten Klatsch erzählen. Als ob sie das interessieren würde. Außer natürlich, es drehte sich um Elrond. Der Lord von Imladris war zwar niemand, der wirklich Anlass zu Klatsch gab, doch manchmal kursierten seltsame Gerüchte über Elbinnen, die ihm offenbar nachstellten. Diese Personen mussten völlig schamlos sein! Nach der wunderbaren Celebrian würde er wohl nie wieder eine andere Elbin anrühren.

Ameryne war ganz froh, dass sie erst einige Jahrzehnte nach Celebrians tragischer Abreise in den Westen in Imladris angekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es nicht verkraftet, ihn zusammen mit seiner geliebten Gemahlin zu sehen.  
‚Sehen' brachte sie wieder zurück zu Elronds Blick. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was da vorgegangen war. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er so wie auch einige andere der schon im ersten Zeitalter geborenen Elben über sehr viel größere Gaben verfügte als jemand wie sie, der erst ein paar Jahrhunderte alt war. Manwe allein wusste, was Elrond veranlasst hatte, sie so genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Vielleicht ihr seltsames Verhalten oder die Gegenwart seiner Söhne. Sie hoffte nur, er hatte nicht zuviel entdeckt. Dann würde sie wirklich sterben.

Oder zurück zu ihren Eltern gehen, um diesen fürchterlichen Daucinar zu ehelichen und sich den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu langweilen…eine grauenhafte Vorstellung.

Hervarin gab keine Ruhe. Sehr laut und eindringlich rief er jetzt nach ihr. Ameryne verspürte langsam wachsende Verärgerung. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und runzelte die Stirn. Er sollte sie zufrieden lassen. Sie durchlebte gerade eine anstrengende Phase von Selbstmitleid und Verzweiflung - die gedachte sie auch, voll auszukosten. Immerhin gönnte sie sich solche Momente selten genug.

„Ich komm ja schon!" fauchte sie und marschierte sie zur Tür. Energisch riss sie die Tür auf...

...und rannte in eine Mauer.

Etwas benommen klammerte sich Ameryne an der Mauer fest, um nicht nach hinten zu fallen und stellte dabei fest, dass diese massive Mauer keine sein konnte. Warum sonst spürte sie kühle Wildseide unter ihren Händen? Außerdem griff die Mauer gerade nach ihr und umfasste ihre Schultern, damit sie nicht fiel.

„So ein stürmischer Empfang."

Sie brauchte sofort und auf der Stelle ein tiefes Loch, um darin zu versinken. Diese Stimme würde sie unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Das freundliche, dunkle Timbre strich wie ein Hauch über die Seele des Zuhörers, um ihn in den Bann zu ziehen. Ameryne verschob jedwede Schwärmerei für Elronds Stimme auf später. Sie klammerte sich gerade an ihn, ein unhaltbarer Zustand, auch wenn es ihn nicht weiter zu stören schien.

Hastig versuchte sie, einige Schritte zurückzutreten und schrie auf, weil sich ihre langen, widerspenstigen Haare erfolgreich mit den aufwändigen Schließen seiner Robe verheddert hatten. Das fehlte ihr jetzt auch noch.

„Lasst das!" befahl Elrond zwar freundlich, aber sehr bestimmt und zog sie wieder dichter an sich. „Hervarin, wäret Ihr so freundlich, Amerynes Haare aus meiner Kleidung zu lösen?"

„Es geht schon", protestierte Ameryne verzweifelt. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen an Elronds Brust ab, um sich mit einem energischen Ruck aus dieser misslichen, dieser entsetzlichen Lage zu befreien. Die Haare, die sie dabei wohl unweigerlich verlieren musste, würden auch wieder nachwachsen. Der vorher so hilfreiche Griff um ihre Schulter änderte abrupt seinen Charakter. Nun diente er eindeutig dazu, sie regelrecht gefangen zu halten.

„Das werdet Ihr nicht tun", erklang es recht nah an ihrem linken Ohr. „Hervarin wird nicht lange brauchen, um dieses Gewirr wieder zu lösen. Haltet ruhig, Ameryne. Ihr benehmt Euch, als wäre ich ein Ork!"

„Das haben wir gleich", beeilte sich auch Hervarin nun zu versichern.

„Schneid sie ab!" verlangte Ameryne von ihm und schielte auf den Teil von Elronds Gestalt, der direkt vor ihr war. Die blaugrüne Wildseide war mit herrlichen Stickereien verziert. Sie erkannte eindeutig Blumenmuster. Ameryne liebte Blumenmuster.

„Nicht nötig", widersprach Hervarin voller Hilfsbereitschaft. „Wenn ich vorsichtig bin, bekomme ich dich frei."

„Es besteht keine Eile", meinte Elrond und Ameryne hätte schwören können, dass er nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Und, meine Liebe, was macht der Kräutergarten diesen Sommer?"

Ameryne glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie hing hier wie eine Klette im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an Elronds Brust und er machte Konversation. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie ihm dankbar sein, dass er die Situation so gelassen nahm, aber stattdessen spürte sie erneut den Drang, sich loszureißen.

„Stillhalten!" kam es sofort von ihm und sie wurde noch näher gezogen. „Seid Ihr immer so unruhig, junge Dame?"

„Nie!" fauchte sie impulsiv.

„Oh, dann liegt es also an mir."

Gratulation, sie hatte dem Gespräch genau die Wendung gegeben, die es auf gar keinen Fall nehmen sollte. Ameryne hätte am liebsten vor Wut aufgeschrieen. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Wie sollte es das auch?" plauderte der Elb ihrer Träume entspannt weiter.

Er war wirklich entspannt. Sie spürte es unter ihren Händen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig und sein Herzschlag war so ruhig wie der eines Schlafenden. Amerynes eigenes Herz hingegen raste vor Verlegenheit und Panik.

„Hervarin!" knurrte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wie lange dauert das noch?"

„Hetzt ihn nicht", tadelte Elrond. „Und gönnt mir doch das Vergnügen. Es kommt schließlich nicht gerade häufig vor, dass ich eine hübsche, junge Elleth in meinen Armen halten kann."

Hervarin gluckste. Die Gerüchteküche in Imladris würde noch im Laufe des Tages heißlaufen. Elrond war aber auch zu ahnungslos, was solche Dinge anging. Natürlich hatte er keine Hintergedanken, aber das war Hervarin wahrscheinlich egal. Ameryne konnte schon hören, was da alles geflüstert werden würde und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass die Finger ihrer rechten Hand einen leicht gereizten Rhythmus auf Elronds Brust trommelten.

„Der Kräutergarten?" erinnerte Elrond sie an seine ursprüngliche Frage.

„Wächst und gedeiht." Sie versuchte, den Kopf etwas zu drehen, um Hervarins Fortschritte zu beaufsichtigen. Grauenvoller Weise kollidierte ihr Kopf mit dem Elronds, der sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt hatte.

„Wie schön", sagte er und sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Wange. „Ich habe bislang wohl immer versäumt, mich bei Euch angemessen zu bedanken, wie großartig Ihr Euch darum kümmert. Seit Ihr hier seid, ist er zu ungeahnter Pracht gekommen."

„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken", wehrte sie hastig ab. Dieser Elb roch einfach phantastisch. Das hätte sie sich in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht vorstellen können, obwohl sie das eine oder andere Mal tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Sandelholz."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nichts!" Sie hatte es laut ausgesprochen, aber es stimmte. Elrond haftete ein Duft an, der ihre Sinne ausgesprochen stark ansprach. Eine Mischung aus herbem Sandelholz und Zitrone, die perfekt zu ihm passte.

„Ich habe Euch und Eure Arbeit wirklich vernachlässigt", nahm Elrond den ursprünglichen Faden der Unterhaltung wieder auf.

_Was soll das jetzt wieder bedeuten?_ Er machte ihr langsam Angst. Ehrlich gesagt, machte er ihr eigentlich dauernd Angst, nur diesmal näherte sie sich ungekanntem Ausmaß.

„Habt Ihr zufällig einen Wunsch, den ich Euch erfüllen könnte?"

Einen gab es zwar, aber auch Elrond konnte wohl nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen, damit dieser ganze Vormittag niemals so verlief. „Nein."

„Ein neues Kleid vielleicht?"

„Was stimmt nicht mit meinem Kleid?" fragte sie verwirrt und wollte zu ihm hochsehen. Es war schmerzhaft, als sich eine noch nicht entwirrte Haarsträhne straffte. „Es ist..."

„Sauber und praktisch", ergänzte Elrond. „Hab ich Recht, Hervarin?"

„Natürlich, Herr", lachte der Apotheker. „Aber mehr auch nicht."

„Ja, mehr auch nicht", wiederholte Elrond sinnend. „Das könnt Ihr heute Abend unmöglich tragen in der Kaminhalle."

„Kaminhalle? Was sollte ich in der Kaminhalle?"

„Ratet", erklang seine leise Stimme ganz dicht neben ihrem Ohr.

_Ein Alptraum_, erkannte Ameryne. Wahrscheinlich lag sie noch immer auf den Ringelblumen und hatte gerade einen Alptraum. Womöglich erstickte sie gerade mit den ganzen Blüten im Gesicht und hatte Halluzinationen. Sterben hatte sie sich immer angenehmer vorgestellt.

„Das war wohl eine Einladung", half Hervarin, der ihr anhaltendes Schweigen absolut falsch deutete.

„Genau, eine Einladung", bekräftigte Elrond und es klang, als befehligte er die Truppen zum Angriff auf den Schicksalsberg. „Und Ihr werdet mir die Ehre geben, meine Begleitung zu sein. Sozusagen eine Anerkennung für Eure Arbeit, Frau Gärtnerin."

„Aber ich-„ Diesmal kam sie von ihm los und starrte zu ihm hoch. Ein Fehler, eindeutig. Man widersprach ihm nicht erfolgreich, wenn man so nah an seinem Gesicht war.

„Acht Uhr", bekräftigte Elrond und seine Augen schimmerten irgendwie bedrohlich. „Lasst mich nicht warten."

Damit ließ er sie los und war einen Atemzug später verschwunden. Die Erinnerung an seine Gegenwart hing allerdings noch deutlich im Raum. Selbst Hervarin atmete hörbar aus.  
„Was hast du bloß angestellt, Ameryne?"

Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Gar nichts. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ihr Freund schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er hat dich im Visier, meine Liebe, und zwar sehr deutlich."

„Du erzählst Unfug!" schrie sie ihn unbeherrscht an. „Elrond weiß nicht einmal, dass ich existiere."

„Dafür hatte er aber eine Menge Vergnügen daran, dich so im Arm zu halten." Hervarin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nagte etwas an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es dir gelungen ist, aber hier gibt es Dutzende Elbinnen, die ein Vermögen für den Trick geben würden."

Mit einem wütenden Schrei und einem Fußstampfen stürmte Ameryne aus dem dämmrigen Raum. Sie würde sofort ihre Sachen packen und Imladris verlassen. Dann wurde sie eben die Gemahlin von Daucinar! Wenigstens blieben ihr dann Hervarin und seine Klatschmäuler erspart.

Und sie musste Elrond natürlich warnen, was da ausgekocht wurde. Das war sie ihm einfach schuldig. Dieser Elb war zu edel, um die Abgründe dieser Schandmäuler überhaupt nur nachvollziehen zu können. Gerüchte wie dieses konnten nur das Andenken an seine reine Liebe zu Celebrian beschmutzen und das würde ihn verletzen. Etwas, das Ameryne nicht ertragen konnte. Also musste sie doch in der Kaminhalle erscheinen. _Aber nur kurz_, beschloss sie und nur, um ihm ihre Befürchtungen mitzuteilen.

Andererseits konnte sie ihm auch einen Brief schreiben. Das ging auch. Oder sie suchte ihn einfach morgen auf. Ameryne durchquerte mit langen Schritten den Garten, eine düstere Miene auf dem Gesicht. Abends konnte sie ihm ausrichten lassen, dass sie eben kein Kleid hatte, das angemessen war und sie ihn am nächsten Morgen aufsuchen würde.

Ja, so würde es gehen. Außerdem stimmte es. Sie hatte keine prächtige Robe, sie brauchte auch gar keine.

Oder sie schrieb ihm wirklich nur einen Brief. Eigentlich sogar noch besser. Warum sollte sie ihn auch belästigen? Es war sicher nur sein Pflichtgefühl, das zu dieser Einladung geführt hatte.

„Das wird es sein", erklärte sie einem Rosenbusch. „Pflichtgefühl. So ist er eben."

o

* * *

o 

**amicahelena** Ja, ich halte Elrond auch für hinterhältig. Eindeutig. Und er wird noch hinterhältiger +hüstel+. Das hier war noch harmlos, außerdem war er da noch voll bekleidet. Ah, Celebrian war sicherlich eine wundervolle Elbin, aber ich hab diesmal voll in die AU-Truhe gepackt.

**Vypox**: Gelle? Kein Elrond, wie ich ihn sonst habe. Aber es reizte mich, man möge mir verzeihen. Dafür hat es Spaß gemacht, diesen Jäger aus alten Zeiten mal lebendig werden zu lassen.

Uh, Galadriel war mit dumm aber nicht gemeint. Die mit Sicherheit nicht. Frag Celeborn, den armen Kerl.

Ach, Rehlein kommt schon noch auf ihre Kosten. Der Elb tut ihr gut, vertrau mir!

**Kaya**** Unazuki:** +Fortsetzung bekommen soll+ Hier dann auch zur Entspannung das zweite Kapitel. Genieß es, Elrond tut es auch +ggg+

**Annchen**: Es ist AU und Elrond nicht der Elrond, den ich sonst habe. Schlimm?

Was die andere Sache angeht – am Vorabend einer Schlacht hätte Erestor sich bestimmt nicht darauf eingelassen. Sie waren wohl schon zu lange Freunde und er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er mehr für sie war. Von ihrer Seite aus sicher eine Verzweiflungstat. Ich denke mir, dass Erestor ein recht hohes Ehrgefühl hat, zumindest wenn es um andere Elben geht. Hm, ich sollte wohl mal eine ganze Story daraus machen…

**Mystic**: Uah, sie ist wieder da und treibt die Elben in den Wahnsinn +flücht+. Wie kannst du nur? Jetzt hatte er sich doch endlich entschlossen, das Programm um Döner und Schnitzel zu erweitern und nun bringst du ihn durcheinander. Schäm dich!

Da, hundert Jahre Therapie hat er sich gerade verschrieben. Und außerdem die Wachen beauftragt, nach Mystics Ausschau zu halten und zur Abwechslung mal Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und sie direkt zu Morgoth zu schicken. Sauron, diese schlappe Flasche ist ja nicht in der Lage, einen ruhigen Geschäftsbetrieb zu gewährleisten.

Aber danke für die Bravo, den Teil mit den Fußpflegetipps für Hobbits hat Bilbo zwar schon rausgerissen, aber der ist für den Meister wohl auch nicht so interessant. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, er liest sich die Photo-Story lieber durch.

Hm, die andere Story…nun ja, mal sehen. Arenor 2 ist noch nicht soweit, Haldirs Köchin muss noch überarbeitet werden und Glorfindels Sargnagel auch. Und dann ist da noch Heiler 4. Du kennst es – man hat nie genug Zeit.

**Feanen**: So, jetzt hast du aber wirklich alles gut überstanden. Davon abgesehen, dass es ja bald wieder losgeht. Macht aber mehr Spaß an der Uni.

**Aida**: Ja, Elronds Beute zu sein ist sicher nicht das Schlechteste +seufz+. Obwohl mein Fehlerfindel ja immer behauptet, das wäre Schrecklich. Das kommt davon, wenn man zuviel Respekt hat. Ich glaub, ich hab eine Schwäche für Jäger +ggg+

**Fireth**: Lass dich mal niederknuddeln. Du hast die Umlaute so geschrieben, dass die Mail bei mir nicht aussieht, als wäre sie in einem Geheimcode geschrieben. Das war soo angenehm zu lesen. Danke schön.

Und du hast Recht, er hat wahrlich mit dem falschen Körperteil gedacht. Sowas rächt sich immer, sag ich. Lieber auf eine nette Romanze warten und das Herz entscheiden lassen. Aber Strafe hat er ja gekriegt.

Kein Wunder, dass der Elb meint, jetzt wäre es Zeit für ein wenig Entspannung. Ein Jäger aus Imladris summbrumm.

Jetzt schick ich ihn mal zur Jagd und es werden noch Wetten angenommen, ob er mit Trophäe zurückkommt. Na? Traut ihm das wer zu?


	3. Die Jagd

**Dies Claimer ist**: Nein, es ist kein Wunder geschehen, alles gehört immer noch Prof. Tolkien und seinen glücklichen Nachkommen. Mein Bankkonto ist immer noch leer und ich habe mir die Charaktere, Schauplätze und alles andere nur geliehen. Sehr bedauerlich…

**o**

**amicahelena**: Wenn man es recht überlegt, kann man es sich bei keinem der Elben so richtig vorstellen. Alle sind immer so beherrscht und abgehoben. Alt eben. Da wundert man sich gar nicht mehr, dass keine Elbenkinder rumlaufen. Aber du hast Recht, Elrond ist noch ein Sonder-Sonderfall. Aber mit orkischer Verbissenheit habe ich mich an die Aufgabe gemacht, ihn mal umzukrempeln und solange zu verändern, bis er so richtig AU war. War aber nicht respektlos gegenüber dem Herrn von Bruchtal gedacht.

o

**Fireth**: Du wärst vielleicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber spätestens bis zum Abendessen wieder fit gewesen. An Elronds Robe zu hängen fänd ich ja schon ganz interessant, mit ihm in die Kaminhalle zu schlendern, wäre die Krönung. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich überhaupt was davon mitbekommen würde.

Ameryne ist wirklich leicht hysterisch. Aber wie gesagt, die Rollen sind verteilt. Elrond ist der Jäger und dem entkommt man nicht so leicht. Der lässt sich auch nicht von ein paar Ausreden versetzen. Was dieser Elb haben will, das bekommt er auch. Sie hätte es ja auch schlechter treffen können.

**Annchen**: Nein, Elrond würde einen Brief niemals akzeptieren. Der würde nicht einmal eine mündliche Absage akzeptieren. Da ist sie einfach zu optimistisch. Und alles auf ein fehlendes Kleid zu schieben…Bruchtal ist voll mit herrenlosen Kleidern. Elrond findet da eine Lösung, versprochen.

**Kaya**** Unazuki**: Wunderbarlich find ich gut +grins+. Schönes Wort, könnte Ameryne gefallen, die im Moment eher zwischen verwunderlich und entsetzlich schwankt. Das nächste wird länger, versprochen.

**Vypox**: Witz am Morgen ist gut. Ich muss gleich erst einmal zum Zahnarzt. Da vergeht einem das Lachen. Die rosarote Brille ist offenbar auch in Elbengröße zu erhalten. Eindeutig. Wer weiß, vielleicht braucht sie sie nicht einmal abzusetzen.

**Soph14**: Dann sag ich mal Danke an dich fürs Lesen und an die Freundin für die nette Empfehlung. In dem Kapitel spricht Elrond zwar nicht über Celebrian, aber er denkt sich seinen Teil, ausgiebig.

**Mystic**: Kurz? Du nennst das kurz? Okay, es fehlen die Versuche, ältere Elben durch fiese Bemerkungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, bis sie sich in eine brutzelnde Friteuse stürzen, aber immerhin.

Der Trick mit den verhedderten Haaren gehört wohl zum Standardrepertoire. Wie soll man sonst an den Elb der Träume rankommen, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken. Das Unterbewusstsein – offenbar auch bei Elben vorhanden, besonders aber bei ff-schreiberlingen – sorgt dann für die richtigen Knoten. Am besten, du stellst zuhause eine Schaufensterpuppe auf, ziehst ihr eine Jacke mit Knöpfen an und übst das elegante Verheddern, bis es absolut natürlich wirkt. Wenn dann der nächste Elb des Weges kommt, oder zumindest ein halbwegs gleichwertiges Exemplar, kann nix mehr schief gehen. +daumendrück+

**MoonyTatze** Mit einem anderen Elb+im katolog blätter+. Der Elb dürfte austauschbar sein, hauptsache, an seiner Jacke sind komplizierte Verschlüsse und die Haare der Versuchsperson lang genug. Dann funktioniert das.

Du hast mehr Disziplin als ich, ich les die Kapitel und komm nicht zum Review. Aber du weißt ja, wenn ich einmal angefangen hab, Reviews zu schreiben, hör ich erst auf, wenn der Autor es auch macht. Nein, dies ist keine Drohung.

**MoJa** Ich hatte also nicht untertrieben. Kein Elrond, wie ich ihn sonst beschreibe. Ich finde es trotzdem nett, dass du weiter liest. Und ich gestehe auch, dass er wirklich hinterlistig ist. Das fällt ihm sogar selber auf.

Was die Erfüllung dieser Wünsche angeht, ist es wahrscheinlich immer so. Solange sie Wünsche sind, kann man gut mit ihnen leben, sogar sehr gut. Nur wenn sie dann Wirklichkeit sind, stockt einem schon mal der Atem.

Den Geruch von Sandelholz hab ich schon immer gemocht. So schön herb und zu Elrond dürfte das passen, oder? Zu meinen Favoriten gehört übrigens noch Lavendel. Das verbinde ich immer mit Sauberkeit. Vielleicht, weil meine Oma die Seife mit dem Geruch bevorzugt hat. Ja, die Erinnerung, da kommen sie über mich.

**Tangwen**: Danke. Es ist schön, wenn sie dir gefällt. Ich schreib auch weiter, versprochen. Viel ist es ja nicht mehr. Ich kann gar nicht anders als weiterschreiben, fällt mir gerade auf. Ich bin süchtig +arzttermin mach+

**Shelley**: Huhu! Manchmal braucht man eben Abwechslung. Ich schätze, es kommt Heiler auch zugute, wenn ich mal einen Ausflug in was anderes mache. Da kommen neue Ideen. Auch wenn die größeren Ideen ja schon feststehen +zwinker+. Es sind 4 Kapitel, mehr nicht. Also nächste Woche das Finale.

**Feanen**: Ein Herzinfarkt in den Armen eines Heilers sollte sich überstehen lassen, oder? Dann wünsche ich dir auf jeden Fall einen tollen sehr langen Urlaub und die Uni, die du als Favoriten hast. Such dir eine nette mit einem schönen Nachtleben aus.

o

**3. Kapitel: Die Jagd **

o

_…in dem Elrond seine Pläne ändert._

_o_

_mit Elrond, der den Abend genießt_

_mit Ameryne, die __mit einem Kleid bedroht wird_

_mit Elronds Zwillingen, die ihren Vater lieben_

_mit Erestor, der sich über nichts mehr wundert_

_und einer fröhlichen Menge, die feiert_

_sowie einer Robe, einer Kaminhalle, einer Rose und einer Terrasse_

o

o

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie kommen wird." Erestor schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Elrond eine blaue Robe prüfend in seine Richtung hielt. „Zu hell."

„Doch sie kommt." Der Herr von Imladris legte die Robe weg, die so wenig Gnade vor Erestors Augen gefunden hatte und zog stattdessen eine andere aus dem Wandschrank, von einem dunklen Weinrot diesmal. „Die hier?"

Diesmal nickte Erestor zustimmend. Elrond fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum er eigentlich das Urteil seines Seneschall in diesen Fragen so wichtig erachtete. Erestor machte sich die Beantwortung der eigenen Kleiderfrage nämlich immer ausgesprochen einfach: schwarz und höchstens eine andersfarbige Tunika unter der Robe. Kleidung war ohnehin einer der unwichtigsten Nebensachen überhaupt, befand der Elbenlord und wusste gleichzeitig, dass dies nicht so stimmte. An Abenden wie diesen, wenn viele Gäste in Imladris weilten, gehörte Kleidung mit zum unausgesprochenen Spiel von Wertschätzung, Ablehnung, Wichtigkeit und Ähnlichem. Es war äußerst ermüdend, aber nun einmal Realität.

„Du bist dir sehr sicher."

„Ja." Elrond zog die Robe über die stahlgraue knöchellange Tunika und fischte einen Stirnreif von einem Tisch. „Bin ich. Gehen wir."

Nachdenklich runzelte Erestor die Stirn, öffnete aber gleichwohl die Tür von Elronds Gemach und trat hinaus, nachdem er seinem Freund den Vortritt gelassen hatte. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Der Bürgermeister von Nisgolen wird begeistert sein", nahm Erestor schließlich den Faden eines schon eine Weile zurückliegenden Gesprächs wieder auf. „Er hat deinem Koch noch ein Rezept für Rehbraten abgeschwatzt."

„Und mit den Zwergen um Duin ein Handelsabkommen geschlossen", ergänzte Elrond, während er in raschen Schritten die breiten Gänge Richtung Kaminhalle hinabschritt.

„Es fragt sich, was ihn mehr erfreut", murmelte Erestor.

„Wer will darüber urteilen", schmunzelte Elrond. „Hauptsache, er ist zufrieden."

Aus einem Quergang tauchte eine Gruppe Elben auf. Eigentlich waren es genau die Elben, die Elrond auch erwartet hatte. Von Erestor kam ein amüsierter Laut, als ihm wohl klar wurde, warum Elrond sich die ganze Zeit so sicher gewesen war, dass seine Begleitung für den Abend auch erscheinen würde. Pünktlich auf die Minute und in ein ausgesprochen schönes Kleid aus silbergrauer Seide gehüllt glitt Ameryne heran.

Elrond lächelte. Eigentlich glitt sie nicht wirklich, sondern wurde von seinen Söhnen freundlich aber sehr entschieden mitgeschleift. Ameryne wand sich etwas undamenhaft wie ein Aal im Griff der beiden und zischelte dabei Verwünschungen, die zu harmlos waren, um Elladan und Elrohir wirklich zu beleidigen.

Kinder waren doch ein Segen…Elrond ließ noch einmal den Stirnreif um seinen Zeigefinger kreisen und setzte ihn dann auf. „Ameryne, schön, dass Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid."

„Sie war unwiderstehlich", fauchte sie und bedachte seine Söhne mit wütenden Blicken.

„So wie der, der sie ausgesprochen hat", grinste Elladan und gab seinem Bruder einen Wink, Bruchtals Kräutergärtnerin endlich loszulassen. „Wir gehen schon mal vor. Ich schätze, es wird heute ein sehr interessanter Abend."

„Schätze ich auch", murmelte Erestor. „Wartet, ihr beiden, ich muss euch noch etwas fragen. Lady Ameryne, Ihr seht bezaubernd aus, wenn Ihr mir die Bemerkung erlaubt."

Ameryne gab einen Laut von sich, der sich jeglicher Übersetzung entzog. Es klang allerdings so, als hätte sich ein wütendes Erdferkel in Bruchtals Gänge verirrt. Elrond biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzulachen.

„Sie sind in mein Heim eingedrungen, haben mich mit diesem Kleid hier bedroht-„

„Bedroht?"

„Entweder ich zieh es freiwillig an oder sie helfen mir dabei! Und dann haben sie mich abgeführt wie eine Gefangene", beschwerte sich das Objekt von Elronds Interesse mit empört geröteten Wangen. „Habt Ihr sie etwa geschickt?"

„Nein", log Elrond und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Wir sollten gehen. Ohne mich fängt die Festivität nicht an."

„Ohne mich schon", trumpfte sie auf.

Elrond packte ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Da er noch immer ihr Handgelenk festhielt, blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes, als an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Mit Elladan und Elrohir mochte sie ja noch ringen wie ein störrisches Fohlen, aber der Respekt vor ihm hielt sie jetzt von ähnlichen Aktionen ab. Sie hatte ohnehin viel zu viel Respekt vor ihm, überlegte er. Nicht, dass er diese Haltung nicht grundsätzlich zu schätzen wusste, doch im Moment fühlte er sich einfach zu alt dadurch.

Gut, er war alt, manchmal sicher auch gelangweilt oder ermüdet, aber er war schließlich nicht gebrechlich. „Es ist sehr erfreulich, dass Ihr Euch doch entschlossen habt, mich zu begleiten", wiederholte er, um ihr trotziges Schweigen zu brechen.

„Eure Söhne haben mir kaum eine Wahl gelassen", kam die knurrige Antwort.

„Dann wolltet Ihr mich also versetzen?"

„Ja…nein…ich meine, ich hatte nichts anzuziehen." Sie zupfte etwas am tiefen, v-förmigen Kragen ihres Kleides. „Aber das habt Ihr ja wohl auch vorhergesehen. Wem gehört diese Robe?"

Einer von Elladans Freundinnen, nahm Elrond an. Welcher ließ sich nicht genau bestimmen. Elladan war ein wenig wechselhaft in der Wahl seiner Begleiterinnen. Immer, wenn sich Elrond gerade an eine gewöhnt hatte, tauchte plötzlich eine neue auf. Ameryne würde nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Auskunft sein. „Oh, Arwen schätze ich. Sie braucht sie nicht, solange sie in Lorien ist."

Er spürte deutlich, wie sie zusammen zuckte. Irgendetwas beschäftigte diese Elbin, die so plötzlich und uneingeschränkt sein Interesse geweckt hatte und hielt sie davon ab, genau das zu empfinden, was eigentlich in ihr nur darauf wartete. „Macht Euch keine Gedanken deswegen. Arwen ist eine großzügige Seele."

„Sie ist ihrer Mutter wohl sehr ähnlich."

Elrond wäre fast die erste Stufe der Kaminhalle heruntergestolpert bei dieser Bemerkung. Arwen? Celebrian ähnlich? Wenn dem so wäre, hätte er sie bis zum Ende der Zeit in Lorien einquartiert. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Celeborn war anzunehmen.

Er kam nicht dazu, sich näher mit Amerynes etwas seltsamer Beurteilung von Celebrian zu befassen. Die Kaminhalle wimmelte von Gästen und Bewohnern des Großen Hauses. Zu seiner Freude schlug sich Ameryne ganz tapfer in der ihr ungewohnten Rolle als Begleiterin des Gastgebers. Ein bisschen still war sie zwar und offenkundig auch eingeschüchtert, aber sie blieb gleichermaßen höflich und an allem interessiert, selbst wenn es so langweilig war wie die Beschreibung einer Schürfmethode für Eisenerz, an der sich ein Mitglied aus Duins Delegation ergötzte.

Wenn das Gedränge zu dicht wurde, merkte man ihr das Unbehagen jedoch deutlicher an. Dann war selbst Elrond für sie nicht mehr so einschüchternd sondern eher der Schutz vor dem Gedränge. Eine höchst willkommene Feststellung, die er sofort dazu nutzte, sich eine ganze Weile im dichtesten Trubel aufzuhalten. Ameryne klammerte sich an seinen Arm und rückte unweigerlich immer näher.

Ein verständnisvoller, sanftmütiger Elb hätte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sofort aus dem Gedränge herauskam. Elrond war jedoch weder übermäßig verständnisvoll und schon gar nicht sanftmütig. Man überlebte keine ganzen Zeitalter mit all ihren Kriegen, wenn man nicht hart und rücksichtslos sein konnte. Er war zwar Diplomat, aber kein übersensibler Gelehrter, auch wenn ihm die Rolle immer mal wieder gut gefiel. Hier galt es, eine Jagd erfolgreich zu beenden und seine Beute hatte einige Schwächen, die es ihm gar nicht so schwer machen würden.

Einen kurzen Moment in den Stunden dieses Festes fragte sich der Elbenlord selbstkritisch, ob er möglicherweise skrupellos war. Er kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass dies eindeutig zutraf. Andererseits hatte er nicht vor, Ameryne zu verletzen. Sie gefiel ihm und er fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Etwas Seltenes für ihn in den letzten Jahren. Elrond stieß seine Schlachtplanung von einer Sekunde zur anderen um. Eigentlich hatte er sich Zeit nehmen wollen, um Ameryne dahin zu bekommen, wo er sie für den Auftakt haben wollte, nämlich in sein Schlafzimmer, aber diese Strategie war ihm nun zu träge. Manche Ziele sollte man schneller erreichen, um dann genug Muße zu haben, sich an ihnen zu erfreuen.

Kurz bevor Ameryne endgültig zu einem zitternden Wrack wurde - ihre Art den dicken Bürgermeister von Nisgolen anzulächeln, hatte nämlich schon etwas leicht Hysterisches - manövrierte er sie unauffällig hinaus auf eine der nur schwach beleuchteten Seitenterrassen. Elladan nickte ihm im Hinausgehen unbemerkt von ihr zu und gab dann seinem Bruder ein Zeichen. Beide setzten sich in Bewegung, um die Terrassentür wie Nazgûl zu bewachen und zu verhindern, dass ihr armer, immer so von Sorgen geplagter Vater um seine wohlverdiente Entspannung gebracht wurde.  
Ah, Kinder waren _wirklich_ etwas Wunderbares…

Ameryne lächelte ihn sogar ganz dankbar für das Manöver an. Diese Elbin war wirklich herrlich. Elrond erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ihr habt Euch gut geschlagen", lobte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Feste dieser Größe sind doch immer recht anstrengend."

„Ich habe kaum noch Luft bekommen", gestand sie, ohne ihn damit zu überraschen. „Das bin ich nicht gewöhnt."

„Man lernt es schnell", tröstete er sie und dirigierte sie beiläufig aus dem Sichtwinkel der Terrassenfenster. Eine Ecke der Terrasse lag beinahe im Dunkel, große Töpfe mit weißen Rosen waren dort aufgestellt und verströmten einen betörenden Duft.

Ameryne trat dicht an sie heran und beugte sich über eine der gefüllten Blüten. Der Moment, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft einatmete und wohlig seufzte, war atemberaubend. Elrond hätte den Zwergen Schürfrechte in den Bergen um Imladris eingeräumt, wenn er dadurch mit der Rosenblüte hätte tauschen können. Wo hatte er bislang seine Augen gehabt? Ameryne war selber eine Rose, noch lange nicht voll erblüht, aber schon jetzt eine Verheißung ohnegleichen.

Sie seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich muss Euch warnen, Lord Elrond."

Etwas irritiert hob er eine Braue. „Und wovor bitte?"

Verlegen nestelte sie wieder am Kragen der Robe. Sie hatte schöne Hände, feingliedrig und trotz der Arbeit im Garten makellos. Elrond trat einen Schritt näher und umfasste ihre Hände, um sie gegen seine Brust zu drücken, damit sie zur Ruhe kamen. Die Berührung gefiel ihm. Er konnte deutlich ihre Verwirrung spüren und noch mehr die Versuchung, die über sie kam.

„Wollt Ihr mich nicht loslassen?" kam es etwas kläglich von ihr.

„Nein."

Augen wie ferne Sterne und Lippen, die leicht geöffnet darauf warteten, geküsst zu werden. Elrond fiel es immer schwerer, sich auf das Gespräch mit ihr zu konzentrieren.

„…und deswegen ist es wohl besser, Ihr geht mir aus dem Weg."

Er blinzelte etwas irritiert. „Was habt Ihr gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass es hier immer so leicht Gerede gibt", erklärte sie leise. „Es würde Euch verletzen, wenn das Andenken an Celebrian besudelt würde durch böse Gerüchte und das könnte ich auf keinen Fall ertragen. Ihr habt sie so sehr geliebt und ich weiß, wie sehr Ihr unter ihrem tragischen Schicksal leidet."

Sein erster Impuls war, einen deftigen Fluch auszustoßen, aber er beherrschte sich. Sein zweiter Impuls war, schallend zu lachen, aber das verkniff er sich auch noch gerade eben. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt der Verlauf des Abends, den er geplant hatte, aber unterhaltend war es allemal.  
„Ameryne, wovon redet Ihr eigentlich?"

„Na, von Euch und Celebrian", rief sie und jetzt schwammen diese berückend klaren Blauaugen auch noch in den ersten Tränen. „Es heißt doch, Eure Verbindung wurde im Himmel geschlossen."

Eher in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, erinnerte sich Elrond. Oder zumindest hatte er dabei nicht mit seinem Gehirn gedacht sondern mit einem Körperteil, das sich gerade eben noch auf die Bekanntschaft mit Ameryne gefreut hatte. „Heißt es also…"

„Oh ja." Ihr Kopf sank gegen seine Brust. Das jedenfalls war ein ausgesprochen erfreulicher Effekt dieser Unterhaltung. Diesmal erreichte er sein Ziel wenigstens, ohne dass sie sich erst rettungslos in den Schließen seiner Robe verheddern musste. „Ihr hattet nur Augen für sie."

Was auch sonst? Was seiner ehrenwerten Gemahlin an Verstand fehlte, machte sie durch geifernde Eifersucht auch wieder wett. „Hm…"

„Als sie von dieser fürchterlichen Orkhorde entführt wurde, wart Ihr außer Euch."

Begeistert war er jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Orks auf dieser Seite des Nebelgebirges waren immer beunruhigend. Und er hätte keinen Elb hilflos den Orks überlassen, nicht einmal seine Gemahlin.

„Und was würden erst Eure Söhne dazu sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass hier Gerüchte aufkommen."

Amerynes Gedächtnis war nun nicht wirklich gut. Sie hatte offenbar bereits vergessen, dass die Zwillinge sie schließlich erst hierher verfrachtet hatten. „Nun ja…"

„Ganz alleine haben sie ihre Mutter aus den Tiefen der Orkhöhlen befreit, wo man sie gräulich gefoltert hatte." Jetzt lag Ameryne endgültig in seinem Arm, völlig bewegt von der dramatischen Geschichte, die Galadriel kurz nach Celebrians Abreise zu den Grauen Anfurten in die Welt gesetzt hatte. „Es hat fast Euer Herz gebrochen, als sie sich nicht mehr erholte."

_Wovon_? hätte Elrond am liebsten gefragt. Die ‚fürchtliche Orkhorde', die Celebrian gefangen genommen hatte, bestand aus drei verhungerten Berggoblins, die anfangs wahrscheinlich ihr Glück kaum fassen konnten, die sich weit von ihren Begleitern befindliche Elbin gefangen genommen zu haben. Und das alles nur, weil sie unbedingt Blumen pflücken wollte, um sie sich in die Haare zu flechten. Celebrian war irgendwie besessen von ihren Haaren. Anders konnte man eine Elbin wohl nicht bezeichnen, die über ein Dutzend Bürsten verfügte.

Als Elladan und Elrohir pflichtschuldigst die Truppe aufgespürt hatten, waren die drei Orks schon am Rande ihrer Nervenkräfte. Sie hatten Celebrian freiwillig den Felsvorsprung heruntergestoßen, unter dem sie alle wegen eines Regengusses kampierten, kaum waren die Zwillinge aufgetaucht.

Elladan und Elrohir waren nicht schnell genug gewesen, ihre zeternde Mutter aufzufangen und sie hatte sich die linke Schulter gebrochen. Ihr einzige Verletzung bei dieser Entführung, sah man mal von den üblen hygienischen Verhältnissen im Umfeld von Orks ab und den verfilzten Haaren, die leider abgeschnitten werden mussten, weshalb Celebrian ihre Reise in den Westen wie ein strubbeliger Wischmopp antrat.

Celebrian hatte übrigens bis zuletzt behauptet, das wäre volle Absicht ihrer Söhne gewesen. Elrond erfüllte ein mildes Verständnis für die beiden. Was hatte Celebrian denn erwartet? Die beiden Jungs waren unmittelbar nach ihrer Geburt wie zwei Pakete Wäsche an Ammen und Kindermädchen von ihr weitergereicht worden und durften als Kinder nur dann an die Seite ihrer Mutter, wenn diese mal wieder für neue Gäste eine ihrer Vorstellungen als die perfekte Herrin des Hauses gab.

„Das ist alles so tragisch", schluchzte die junge, ausgesprochen gutgläubige Elbin und zerfloss an seiner Brust.

Elrond ließ seinen Blick einen Moment hinauf zum Sternenhimmel wandern. Ein guter Rat seines eigenen Vaters wäre ihm im Moment außerordentlich willkommen. Stattdessen fiel ihm der Leitspruch seiner Mutter wieder ein, einer wirklich bemerkenswerten Frau. ‚Siegen kann man mit jeder Waffe, sogar der Wahrheit. Man muss sie nur zu nutzen wissen'.

Elrond umfasste Ameryne Gesicht mit den Händen und zwang sie, den Kopf zu heben. „Seht in mein Herz."

Es war ein Befehl und er setzte ihn durch. Ameryne scheute davor zurück, aber niemand trug Vilya an seinem Finger und vermochte nicht die bezwingende Kraft darin zu nutzen. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, er ließ sie einen Blick in seine Seele werfen. Zwar war es nur ein sehr kurzer und Elrond achtete genau darauf, dass sie nur erblickte, was er für sie bestimmte, aber es reichte.

Verwirrt hielt sie sich an ihm fest, als er sie wieder freigab. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Elrond lächelte etwas. So schön und so jung, dachte er voller Wärme. Jeder Moment fern von ihr ist eine Verschwendung.   
Er beugte sich zu ihr, bis seine Lippen die ihren trafen. Nur ein Hauch war die Berührung, ein Vorgeschmack. Sein Mund wanderte über ihre Wange, bis er dicht neben ihrem Ohr war.

„Eine ruhige Nacht wünsche ich Euch, meine liebenswerte Gärtnerin", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Und täuscht Euch nicht. Es fängt gerade erst an."

Damit ließ er sie los, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und verließ dann mit beschwingten Schritten die Terrasse. Er schätzte nicht, dass Ameryne nochmals in die Kaminhalle zurückkehren würde an diesem Abend, denn was er soeben in ihrer Seele erblickt hatte, würde sie noch mehr verwirren als die kurze Begegnung mit der seinen.

„Du wirkst zufrieden", stellte Erestor bei seiner Rückkehr fest. „Sehr zufrieden."

„Tatsächlich?" Elrond nahm sich einen Pokal mit Wein und trank einen tiefen Schluck. „Habe ich morgen wichtige Termine?"

„Keine, die man nicht absagen kann."

„Gut, halt mir auch die nächsten Tage frei, mein Freund."

o

* * *

o  
tbc


	4. Halali!

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mich nix! Und jetzt geh ich heulen…

**o**

**Silithiel**: Ganz ehrlich, es sind nur vier Kapitel. Bei der Entschlossenheit Elronds reichte das sogar. Auch wenn dieses Kapitel dann ein wenig länger wurde als die übrigen, nachdem ich die Klosterschülerin in mir auf Urlaub geschickt hatte.

**Kaya**** Unazuki:** Doch ich finde es wirklich gut. Kann aber auch damit zusammenhängen, dass du nicht MEINEN Drucker blockierst +grins+. Obwohl hier doch nicht lange blockiert wurde, ist doch nur eine Kurzgeschichte.

**Mystic**** Girl1:** Das waren aber jetzt sehr interessante Einblick. Woher weißt du das alles+sich neben Elrond hinter den Tresen stellt und streng guckt+.

Davon abgesehen sind die Anbaggerversuche beinahe mehrere Storys wert. Aufschreiben, Mystic, sonst gibt es keine Pommes Currywurst mehr. Wobei mir einfällt, dass ich das schon eine Weile nicht mehr gegessen habe. Und wessen Schuld ist das, häh?

Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo der rollende Pommeswagen in die Sommerpause geht. Es ist sogar für den Meister der geschnitzten Kartoffelstücke zu heiß, um hinter der Friteuse zu stehen. Alle fahren in Urlaub und außen am Wagen hängt dieses schön in Tengwar-Runen geschriebene Schild, das kein Mensch lesen kann. Mensch? Naja, die brauchen das auch nicht.

Uns bleibt also nur, den Grill anzuschmeißen und auf Elbenjagd zu gehen. Damit überstehen wir die Zeit, bis der Herr der Kartoffelringe sich wieder an seine Friteuse stellt und noch Würstchen brät, die gar zweifelhaften Inhaltes sind. Es heißt, westlich des Nebelgebirges wurden schon lange keine Orks mehr gesehen. Elrond hätte sie verwurstet. Jetzt weiß ich, was das bedeutet.

**Annchen**: Ja, sind wirklich nur 4 Kapitel, dann kamen auch schon alle zum Höhepunkt +hüstel+ Eine Woche nur noch? Ich dachte, es wären noch zwei. Aber egal. Und wieder ein Jahr rum.

**Turamarth**: Hah! Jetzt hab ich dich! Wenn du doch Ideen hast, was denn wohl Gil-Galad mit Vilya so alles angestellt hat, dann musst du das auch aufschreiben. Man liest sowieso immer viel zu wenig mit dem König-Elb. Wäre doch wirklich interessant, was er so alles trieb, als er noch mit Glorfindel und Elrond um die Häuser gezogen ist.

Es gibt wieder was zu lesen, versprochen. Und zwar zu beiden Sachen, die du erwähnt hast. Da ist zwar auch noch anderes in meinen Dateien, aber ich kämpf noch, ob ich es posten soll. Mal sehen.

**Feanen**: Nur nicht aufgeben. Kauf ein, was das Konto hergibt und lass es dir nachschicken +grins+. Ich glaub, so eine Shopping-Tour wäre mein Ruin. Aber du bist ein echter Glückspilz, dass du so rumkommst. Schon Bilder gemacht? Ganz viele?

**MoonyTatze** Die Zwillinge kennen eben kein Pardon, wenn es darum geht, dass Vati sich entspannt, da muss ganz Bruchtal mithelfen, jeder einzelne Elb oder Elbin.

Wie war denn der Test? Ich bin nicht gerade der Star, wenn es um Naturwissenschaften geht. Nein, wirklich nicht. Ob Physik oder Chemie oder Biologie, wobei das Letzte noch so halbwegs ging. Halbwegs. Schwatzen oder Schreiben liegt mir eher. LK Deutsch im Abi sagt wohl alles. Ach ja und Philosophie als Mündliches.

**Shelley**: Doch, der Elb hat sich auch mal was Nettes verdient, das nicht dauernd rummeckert und mit Mama teleplaudert, wie gemein der Gemahl ist. Ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber kommt da nicht von dir noch was? Irgendwie fehlen zu einer Story noch Kapitel…+flöt+

**Fireth**: Er ist wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen, Erestor hätte überhaupt keine Zweifel haben sollen, mein ich.

Aber was hätten wir beide denn an ihrer Stelle gemacht? Einen Ringkampf mit Elrond im Hausflur hätte ich mich auch nicht getraut. Außerdem ist das wieder so dieses: halb zog er sie, halb sank sie hin (kleine Änderung vom Original). So ist das eben, man will ja schon, aber man traut sich einfach nicht und da ist es doch nur sinnvoll, wenn der distinguierte ältere Herr +grien+ aus seiner langen Erfahrung heraus mal zusieht, dass es auch voran geht. Er will doch nur ihr Bestes.

Sie mosert immer ein bisschen rum. Wahrscheinlich ärgert sie sich über sich selbst am meisten und ist auch immer ganz entschlossen, da mal ihre Meinung durchzusetzen. Was dabei rumkommt, wird man hier sehen.

Doch, das Review ist sofort durchgekommen und auch ohne die eigentümlichen Sonderzeichen in meiner Mail gelandet. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum die das immer beim Verschicken so machen.

o

o

o

**4. Kapitel: Halali! **

**O**

...in dem die Hüllen fallen

mit Elrond, der sowieso macht, was er will  
mit Ameryne, die ihre Tasche packt  
mit Erestor, der die Tasche umpackt  
mit den Zwillingen, die Bescheid wissen  
außerdem einem Strohhut, einem Übungsplatz, einem Badezimmer, einer Badewanne und sehr viel Wasser  
sowie einer Fanfiktion-Autorin, die sich fragt, ob das Rating so bleiben kann.

O

Ameryne packte. Nachdem sie bis zum Morgengrauen auf dem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer gesessen hatte, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, mit verkrampften Fingern, bis aus dem schönen Kleid nur noch ein krumpeliger Haufen Seide geworden war, stand ihr Entschluss fest.

Sie würde doch gehen! Sofort!

Etwas ungeordnet stopfte sie ihre Habseligkeiten in den Reisesack, den sie mitzunehmen gedachte. Natürlich hatte sie viel zuviel, aber sie konnte sich ja auf das Nötigste beschränken. Irritiert betrachtete sie nach einer Weile den verknickten Strohhut, den sie gerade in den Sack zu stopfen versuchte. Er hatte diese Aktion nicht überlebt und außerdem war er auch nicht wirklich lebensnotwendig. Wohl ebenso wenig wie eine blaue Blumenvase, deren Herkunft ihr nicht so ganz klar war und ein Paar lehmverkrusteter Gartengaloschen, die gründlich ihren Dreck auf den Kleidern darunter verteilt hatten.

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer ließ sie den Stoffsack fallen und sank wieder auf ihr Bett. Er hatte sie in seine Seele blicken lassen. Wie konnte er nur? Das hatte ihr wirklich den Rest gegeben. Außer einigen sehr unschönen Erinnerungen an Celebrian, die grundsätzliche Zweifel an der romantischen Liebesgeschichte weckten, die die Verbindung der beiden umgab, hatte Ameryne dort auch noch einige Gefühle entdeckt, die eindeutig ihr galten.

Sie wurde rot. Danach wurde sie blass.

Prinzipiell war an diesen Gefühlen auch gar nichts auszusetzen, aber sie berührten auch Bereiche, die Ameryne bislang aus ihrer Verehrung für Elrond eher ausgeklammert hatte. Ihre Erfahrungen darin beruhten auf einer ringkampfähnlichen Begegnung mit Daucinar, bei der sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit gelassen hatte und eher theoretischen Betrachtungen in einigen Folianten aus dem Giftschrank in der Bibliothek. So wurde der vergitterte Bücherschrank in der hintersten Ecke des Lesesaals wenigstens von allen genannt. Normalerweise war er auch fest verschlossen und der Schlüssel selbst hing an einer Kette an Erestors Gürtel, aber ein Mal hatte das Gitter offen gestanden. Ameryne hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Sie war alleine in der Bibliothek und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie eines der Bücher herausgezogen, aufgeklappt und war dann mit staunenden Augen in die Betrachtung äußerst freizügiger Zeichnungen versunken.

Ameryne war sich sicher, eine dieser Abbildungen in Elronds Gedanken wieder erkannt zu haben. Sehr viel lebendiger natürlich, in bewegtem Bild sozusagen und mit ihm und ihr als Darsteller. So etwas musste ihr ja den Rest geben. Elrond, ihr wunderbarer, fern stehender Stern unter allen Elben hatte durchaus bodenständige Phantasien. Und sie war auch noch ein Bestandteil davon.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei schoss sie hoch, als es zuerst sehr laut an der Vordertür ihres kleinen Hauses klopfte. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie das leise Quietschen der vernachlässigten Türangeln und leichte Schritte im Wohnraum.

„Guten Morgen." Lord Erestor in ungewohnt schlichter Kleidung, wie sie die Krieger bei ihren Übungen auf dem Trainingsgelände hinter dem Rosengarten gewöhnlich trugen, erschien in der Tür.

„Guten Morgen." Ameryne stand einfach nur da und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Lord Erestor um diese frühe Stunde in ihrem Haus war nicht unbedingt der Normalzustand.

„Gut, dass Ihr schon wach seid", lächelte er heiter und ließ seinen Blick über die verstreuten Kleider und anderen Habseligkeiten gleiten, um kurz auf dem Reisesack und dann auf dem zerdrückten Strohhut und der Vase auf ihrem Bett zu verharren. „Wollt Ihr verreisen, meine Liebe?"

„Nein." Mit dem Fuß schob sie den Reisesack unter ihr Bett. „Nur aussortieren." 

„Eine sehr kluge Beschäftigung", nickte Erestor. „Manchmal sollte man alte Dinge weggeben, um offen für Neues zu sein."

Misstrauisch runzelte sie die Stirn. Irgendwie beschlich sie der Verdacht, seine Worte waren nicht unbedingt auf ihren Strohhut bezogen. „Was führt Euch zu mir, Herr?"

Theatralisch schlug er sich gegen die Stirn. „Ich werde vergesslich. Ihr sollt sofort zu Lord Elrond kommen."

Wohin auch sonst? Im Moment blieb ihr nichts erspart. „Es ist erst sechs Uhr morgens."

„Ja, er ist ein unverbesserlicher Frühaufsteher. Aber Ihr ja wohl auch. Nun?"

Einladend deutete er zur Tür ihres Hauses heraus und Ameryne konnte jetzt schlecht die Füße in den Boden stemmen und sich weigern. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das abhalten würde, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Erestor lächelte sie so seltsam an, als würde er sich darauf freuen, sie notfalls mit Gewalt zu seinem Freund zu schleppen. Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken vollendet, wurde ihr auch klar, dass alles keine Zufälle waren. Dies Ganze war eine Verschwörung mit Elrond, Erestor und natürlich Elronds ungestümen, aber gleichwohl unglaublich loyalen Söhnen. Das Ziel war ihr noch nicht genau klar. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Elrond nur daran interessiert war, sich einem so profanen Vergnügen hinzugeben, wie es in den Folianten beschrieben war. Doch nicht Elrond!

„Wie bitte?" erkundigte sich Erestor, während er sie durch das noch fast verlassene Bruchtal und seine Gärten dirigierte. „Was ist mit Elrond?"

„Nichts", wehrte sie hastig ab. Jetzt fing sie auch noch an, laut ihre Gedanken zu brabbeln. Sie musste sich einfach mehr zusammen nehmen.

„Oh, ihr Valar!" Soviel zum Stillsein. Ameryne blieb am Rande des Übungsplatzes abrupt stehen und fühlte angesichts der Erscheinung, die sie da gerade hatte, eine außerordentliche Schwäche in den Knien.

In all den Jahren hatte ihre Vorstellung von Elrond eigentlich immer dem ehrfurchtgebietenden Herrn von Bruchtal entsprochen, wie sie ihn bei der ersten Begegnung erlebt hatte. Sie wusste um seine Weisheit, seine innere Stärke und Größe, sie wusste natürlich auch, dass Elrond von Imladris in seiner Vergangenheit mehr als nur einen Kampf gefochten hatte und dennoch…Nein, als Krieger hatte sie ihn nie gesehen.

Bis zu diesem frühen Morgen auf dem sandbestreuten Rund des Kampfplatzes, der deutlich im noch so klaren Licht der ersten, eher kühlen Sonnenstrahlen lag. Morgennebel hing noch über dem breiten Wiesenstreifen, der den Platz auf der anderen Seite von einem Waldstück trennte und gab dem Krieger vor ihr eine Aura von Unwirklichkeit.

Amerynes Augen, gesteuert von ihrem Herz, weigerten sich hartnäckig, den Blick von der Gestalt zu nehmen, die gleichsam selbstvergessen einen Schattenkampf gegen einen Gegner führte, den Elronds Phantasie wohl für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte.

Der Elbenlord trug nur Stiefel und eine eng sitzende schwarze Wildlederhose, die seine langen, wohlgeformten Beine keinen Deut in jeder ihrer fast schon tänzerischen Bewegungen behinderte. Seine Unterarme waren von ebenfalls schwarzen, goldverzierten Armschonern umgeben, ansonsten hatte Ameryne freien Ausblick auf den perfekt trainierten Oberkörper eines Athleten, der Kraft und Geschmeidigkeit gleichermaßen für sich in Anspruch nahm. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen zeichneten sich seine Muskeln unter der leicht gebräunten Haut ab. Ein weiteres Zeichen, dass der Herr von Imladris nicht nur sporadisch hier draußen zu finden war.

Elronds unsichtbarer Gegner schien ihn zu umkreisen und er folgte den Bewegungen, beide Hände am Schwertgriff, die Waffe leicht vor sich gestreckt. Als er Ameryne den Rücken zudrehte, kam sie in den Genuss einer ebenso perfekten Rückenansicht. Die langen, fast schwarzen Haare ergossen sich wie ein dunkler Wasserfall über seinen Rücken, ausnahmsweise nur mit einfachen Flechten zurückgehalten und am Hinterkopf beinahe nachlässig durch ein schmales Lederband gehalten.

Ameryne schluckte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich ein derartiger Körper unter den prachtvollen Roben verbarg, in denen sie ihn bislang immer erlebt hatte. Der Drang, die Hände auszustrecken und die Hitze seiner Haut zu spüren, die bereits ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte, wurde beinahe genauso stark wie der Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu rennen, bis sie Imladris weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Berührung zwischen den Schulterblättern spürte.  
„Elrond hat viele Masken", sagte Erestor mit einem feinen Lächeln und seine Hand schob sie mit leichtem, aber unwiderstehlichem Druck auf den Sandplatz. „Gerade eben trägt er keine einzige davon."

Bevor sie einen Ton heraus bekam, fiel Elronds Blick auf seine Zuschauer. Ameryne schnappte nach Luft, als ein kurzes Aufleuchten über seine Züge glitt und er ihr zublinzelte. Jung und ausgelassen wirkte er in diesem Augenblick, der so schnell verschwand, als wäre er eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen. Sofort danach war er wieder in seinem Schattenkampf gefangen, der in furiosen, kaum zu verfolgenden Schwertbewegungen gipfelte und schließlich wohl mit der Niederlage des unsichtbaren Gegners endete.

Elrond ließ das Schwert sinken, sein Atem ging schnell, aber völliger Triumph entlud sich in einem kurzen Schrei und einer geballten Faust, die sich in den strahlend blauen Himmel streckte.

"Er hat gewonnen", stellte Erestor überflüssiger Weise fest und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Rücken. „Entschuldigt mich jetzt, Lady Ameryne. Ich muss noch einige Termine umorganisieren. Habt einen schönen Tag."

Im Augenblick hätte sie am liebsten den Kragen seiner Tunika umklammert und ihn angefleht, sie nicht mit diesem Eroberer aus dem Ersten Zeitalter der Welt alleine zu lassen. Zum Glück war Erestor bereits verschwunden, bevor sie sich endgültig zum Narren machte. Außerdem war nicht unbedingt garantiert, dass er ihr überhaupt geholfen hätte.

So stand sie einfach nur da, knubbelte neue Falten in ihr Kleid und sagte gar nichts. Elrond hatte seinen Triumph wohl genug genossen. Langsam, das Schwert nachlässig gesenkt, schlenderte er zu ihr herüber, wieder dieses seltsame Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das sie inzwischen beinahe fürchtete. Gab es Treibsand in Imladris? Bis zum Vortag hätte sie verneint, doch jetzt schienen ihre Füße genau auf einem derart gefährlichen Untergrund zu ruhen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, langsam zu versinken mit jedem Schritt, den er ihr näher kam.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sich unvermittelt vorbeugte. Elrond hatte jedoch nur die Schwerthülle vom Boden aufgenommen, die neben Amerynes Füßen von ihr unbemerkt im Gras gelegen hatte und steckte sein Schwert wieder zurück. Sie hätte schwören können, dass ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen sturmgrauen Augen tanzte, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Guten Morgen", lächelte er nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. „Habt Ihr gut geschlafen, meine Liebe?"

NEIN! Wollte sie ihn anschreien, aber stattdessen nickte sie. „Sicher. Ihr auch?"

„Sehr gut", bestätigte er. „Ich habe allerdings nicht dabei meine Robe vom Vorabend angelassen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Anspielung verstand, dann lief sie so rot an wie eine Mohnblüte. Keine Antwort war hier wohl das Beste, beschloss sie und fabrizierte ein eher schmerzliches Lächeln.

„Begleitet mich", forderte er sie auf und reichte ihr den Arm.

Ameryne starrte entsetzt auf das Stück nackte Haut oberhalb des Lederschoners, auf das sie ihre Hand legen sollte. Noch mehr Treibsand…der Drang zur Flucht wurde stärker. Elrond wartete noch einen Moment, dann zuckte er leicht mit den Achseln und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Jetzt oder nie! Ameryne sammelte den kümmerlichen Rest ihrer Entschlossenheit. „Ich werde abreisen."

„Tatsächlich?" meinte er über die Schulter, ohne auch nur kurz anzuhalten.

Das war nun nicht unbedingt die erwartete Reaktion. Ameryne runzelte leicht die Stirn. Nahm er sie nun ernst oder war es ihm egal? Sie hob den Saum ihres Kleides an und hastete hinter ihm her, denn Elrond marschierte nicht gerade langsam über den Weg Richtung Rosengarten.

„Ich werde abreisen", bekräftigte sie, als sie endlich zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Er sah kurz auf sie herunter. „Nein, werdet Ihr nicht."

Seine langen Beine und die schnellen Schritte zwangen sie, regelrecht neben ihm her zu laufen. Kein besonders guter Ausgangspunkt, wenn man die eigene Würde bewahren wollte. „Natürlich reise ich ab. Es gibt keinen Grund…"

„Ich erlaube es nicht."

Sie strauchelte vor lauter Überraschung. Elrond fasste nach ihrer rechten Hand und verhinderte im letzten Moment, dass sie auf dem Kiesweg platt auf die Nase fiel. Nicht, dass es jetzt noch etwas ausgemacht hätte.

„Keine Diskussion", erklärte er und zog sie energisch neben sich her. „Ihr werdet nicht zurück zu Euren Eltern reisen, um diesen Dummkopf von Daucinar zu ehelichen, dann den Rest Eures unsterblichen Lebens in abgrundtiefer Langeweile verbringen und frühzeitig zu den Grauen Anfurten aufbrechen. Ich lasse es nicht zu."

„Woher…?" Siedendheiß fiel ihr der gestrige Abend wieder ein. „Ihr habt meine Gedanken gelesen! Wie konntet Ihr nur?"

„Es bot sich an", sagte er ohne jedes Schuldbewusstsein. „Ich habe Euch schließlich auch meine sehen lassen."

„Das war etwas anderes!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ihr habt geschnüffelt!" fauchte sie empört. „Das war hinterlistig und auch noch gemein."

„Wahrscheinlich", gestand er zu und noch immer fehlte auch nur der Anklang eines schlechten Gewissens. „Ihr kennt mich nicht sehr gut, aber das werden wir ändern, pen'tithen."

„Ist das eine Drohung?"

„Kommt drauf an." Elrond nickte zwei Elben zu, die in der Eingangshalle ihren Weg kreuzten und in denen Ameryne zu ihrem Entsetzen seine Söhne erkannte. „Fangt ohne mich mit dem Frühstück an."

„Das dachten wir uns schon", schmunzelte Elladan. „Guten Morgen, Ameryne. Bis heute Abend, Adar."

„Vielleicht", war Elronds rätselhafte Antwort, über die Ameryne nachdachte, bis Elrond sie plötzlich losließ.

Verwundert schrak sie auch ihren Gedanken und stellte am Rande einer Panik fest, dass sie sich mitten im Wohnraum eines überaus prächtig eingerichteten Gemachs befand. Elronds Gemach, das sie zuvor noch nie betreten hatte. Es musste seines sein, denn mit einer eleganten Geste deutete er um sich.

„Macht es Euch bequem", sagte er noch, bevor er durch eine Tür in einen Nebenraum verschwand. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

BEQUEM MACHEN? hätte sie ihm beinahe hinterher geschrieen. Wie sollte man es sich bequem machen, wenn ein halbnackter verführerischer Elb von der Güteklasse eines Valar einige Meter entfernt war?

Unruhig huschten ihre Augen umher, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Ausweg aus dieser Situation, als sie plötzlich einen recht vertrauten Gegenstand erspähten. Ameryne blinzelte verwirrt. Ihr Reisesack lag auf einem Sessel. Nach seiner äußeren Form enthielt er jetzt wohl Kleidung und ähnliches. Jedenfalls beulte keine Vase ihn aus oder ragten die Überreste eines Strohhutes heraus. Ihr Reisesack…in Elronds Gemächern…aus ihrem Haus…mit Kleidung…

Amerynes Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Das ging jetzt ein bisschen zu weit! Für ihn war das also alles schon beschlossene Sache. Wer war sie denn, dass er einfach so über ihr Leben bestimmte?

_Bruchtals Kräutergärtnerin und rettungslos in Elrond verliebt_! erklärte eine hämische, kleine Stimme hinter ihrer Stirn, deren Bekanntschaft sie bislang noch nicht gemacht hatte. _Und da du nicht gerade die Entschlossenste bist, macht er Nägel mit Köpfen. _

„Hah!" schnappte Ameryne in Richtung des unsichtbaren Mitbewohners ihres Geistes. „Das werden wir ja sehen."

Gewillt, sich weder von seinem nackten Oberkörper noch von seinen wissenden Augen einschüchtern zu lassen, bis sie ihm ihre Meinung in allen Einzelheiten und mit eindeutigen Worten nahe gebracht hatte, marschierte sie durch die nur angelehnte Tür in den Raum dahinter. „Elrond!"

Sie kam fünf große Schritte weit, bis ihr klar wurde, dass dies kein einfacher Nebenraum war, wie sie zuvor angenommen hatte. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte sie vorher überhaupt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, in was für eine Art Raum er eigentlich eben verschwunden war. Jetzt wusste sie es allerdings und ihre Entschiedenheit kam merklich ins Wanken.

_‚Sein Badezimmer',_ amüsierte sich die Stimme, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit der Erestors aufwies. ‚_Was auch sonst?_'

Der Begriff Badezimmer erhielt für Ameryne eine ganz neue Dimension. Wahrscheinlich war ihr ganzes Haus nicht so groß wie dieser Raum hier und natürlich bei weitem nicht so luxuriös. Elrond schien eine besondere Schwäche für ein angenehmes Ambiente beim Baden zu haben und gönnte sich eine Ausstattung, um die ihn ganz Bruchtal nur beneiden konnte. Der gesamte Boden war mit unregelmäßig gebrochenen, spiegelblank polierten Platten aus sehr seltenem dunkelblauem Granit gefliest. Sie führten geradewegs auf eine tief im Boden eingelassene Wanne zu. Ebenfalls aus dem Granit – und zwar einem einzigen riesigen Block – geschnitten und gerade eben fast bis zum Rand mit dampfendem wohlriechenden Badewasser gefüllt, das an der Wand aus einem breiten Schlitz gut einen Meter tief in das Wasserbecken stürzte und den Eindruck eines kleinen Wasserfalls erweckte.

Mitten im Raum stand eine breite Ruheliege, auf der eine kostbare Robe bereits auf den Elbenlord wartete. Elronds Hose, die Armschoner und seine Stiefel lagen nachlässig daneben auf dem Boden. Am Rand des Beckens war ein niedriges, schmiedeeisernes Gestell mit einer Platte aus perlmuttfarbenen Mosaiksteinen aufgestellt, auf der sich Glasphiole um Glasphiole reihte. Stapel von reinweißen Handtüchern waren scheinbar nachlässig neben den in den Granitrand der Wanne gehauenen Stufen abgelegt. Das Ganze wurde durch Glaslaternen erleuchtet, die von der Decke hingen und ihre Entsprechung in weiteren Lampen in kleinen Nischen in den Wänden fanden.

Ein Traum, befand Ameryne. Allerdings ein recht verlassener, denn zwischen den ganzen kostbaren Dingen fehlte ein entscheidendes Detail und das war Elrond selbst. Zögernd näherte sie sich dem Rand der Wanne. Immerhin war möglich, dass er gerade eben unter Wasser gesunken war. Wohl kaum aus Scham, aber möglicherweise aus anderen Gründen.  
Hinter Ameryne fiel die Tür mit einem sanften Klicken ins Schloss und sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Also war er nicht in der Wanne, sondern hinter ihr. Er musste neben der Tür gewartet haben, dass sie die Nerven verlor und hinter ihm herstürmte.

„Wie nett, dass Ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten wollt." Seine Stimme war so samtweich, wie sie sie noch nie vernommen hatte.

_Nicht umdrehen!_ flehte ein Teil von Amerynes Seele.

Leider besaß ausgerechnet dieser Teil keinerlei Einfluss auf ihre Glieder und sehr langsam wandte sie sich um, den Blick gesenkt. Ein Fehler, wie er größer kaum sein konnte. Ameryne erblickte seine langen, diesmal unbekleideten Beine, erschrak, hob den Blick und blieb auf halber Strecke zu seinem Gesicht hängen. Groß, schlank und kraftvoll – eine Beschreibung, die dem gesamten Elb gerecht wurde. Ameryne schluckte.

„Euch scheint zu gefallen, was Ihr seht", amüsierte er sich ungezwungen.

„Euch wohl auch", murmelte sie. Eine Jungfrau war sie schließlich nicht mehr. Ihr war durchaus klar, warum sich der Schaft zwischen seinen Beinen mit wachsender Begehrlichkeit aufrichtete.

„Kannst du es mir verdenken, kleine Gärtnerin?" lachte er leise und verließ seinen Platz neben der Tür, um mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu zukommen.

Endlich konnte Ameryne ihre Augen von dieser perfekten Männlichkeit losreißen und ihn direkt ansehen. Pure Sinnlichkeit hatte seine sonst so ernsten Züge weicher gemacht. Ein lustvolles Schimmern lag auf ihnen und verstärkte sich mit jedem Schritt, der er sich ihr näherte. Einen Moment versank sie in seinen jetzt fast schwarzen Augen, bevor ihr klar wurde, was er im Begriff war, hier zu beginnen. Was SIE im Begriff war, hier zu beginnen.

Die alte Panik überflutete sie regelrecht und die Arme leicht vorgestreckt wich sie gleichermaßen zurück, wie er sich ihr ohne jede Eile näherte. „Das geht nicht."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Ja, wer?" echote sie etwas wirr und spürte mit neuem Entsetzen die erste Stufe des Wasserbeckens unter ihren Füßen und er kam noch immer näher auf sie zu. „Ihr seid Elrond."

„Erzähl mir etwas neues, Lirimaer", lächelte er.

Sie stand mittlerweile in der Mitte des Beckens, das Wasser reichte ihr bis über die Taille, als er seinen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe setzte. Ameryne hatte Mühe, ihre Gedanken zu klären, solange er sie mit der zeitlosen Tiefe seiner Augen an sich fesselte. Eines jedoch war klar – wenn sie nicht bald aus seiner Nähe entkam, würde es ihr bis zum Ende aller Zeiten nicht mehr gelingen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich ihm entgegen werfen, von diesen Armen aufgefangen werden und ihn in sich spüren. Ein anderer Teil fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie dann erfahren würde, beinahe zu Tode. Dies war Elrond, alt und erfahren, weise und mächtig, eine Legende. Sie war nur Ameryne, die Gärtnerin, zu jung für großartige Erfahrungen und trotzdem zu alt, um an Märchen zu glauben. In einer letzten Willensanstrengung fuhr sie herum und strebte durch das plötzlich so zähe Wasser auf die Seite des Wasserfalls zu, um sich dort aus der Wanne zu ziehen und einfach nur noch zu flüchten.

Sie kam zwei Schritte weit, dann wurde sie herumgedreht und gegen einen harten Körper gedrückt. Seine Arme umfingen sie und machten jede weitere Flucht unmöglich. Ameryne spürte den Druck seines Glieds gegen ihren Bauch, die Kraft seiner Arme, die sie fest aber dennoch jetzt ohne Zwang umfassten. Er wartete einfach ab, bis sie sich an die Berührung gewöhnt hatte, bevor er mit den Lippen ihre rechte Schläfe berührte.

„Du entscheidest", hörte sie seine geflüsterten Worte neben ihrem Ohr.

Verwundert hob sie den Kopf. Was meinte er damit? Er hatte doch längst die Entscheidung getroffen. „Ich?"

„Aber ja", erklärte er und ließ nun seine Lippen über die Form ihres Ohres wandern. Seine Stimme war wie das Flüstern des Herbstwindes in den Blättern, dem Ameryne stundenlang lauschen konnte. „Wenn du es nicht willst, kannst du diesen Raum jetzt gleich wieder verlassen."

_Nimm ihn beim Wort_! verlangte die Stimme ihrer Vernunft streng.

„Und wenn ich will?" hörte sich Ameryne selber fragen. So heiß war ihr das Wasser gar nicht vorgekommen, dennoch schien ihre Haut langsam in Flammen zu stehen.

„Oh dann…" Elronds Mund wanderte über die Seite ihres Halses, genau über der Schlagader. „Dann wirst du erfahren, was reines Leben ist. Keine Gedanken, keine Regeln, keine Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung."

Allein die Vorstellung, sich völlig aus allem abzuwenden, was ihr sonst den Weg vorgab, war so bedrohlich wie ein Nazgul und dennoch rührte sich Ameryne noch immer nicht von der Stelle. Er hielt sie nicht zurück, er hielt sie nicht einmal fest, auch wenn seine Arme sie umfassten und seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken wanderten. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht überwinden, sich von ihm zu lösen und die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, sich ihr vertrautes Leben zu bewahren.

Langsam, sehr langsam hob Ameryne die Arme und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Seine Haut war genauso samtig wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. Warm, ohne weich zu sein, denn nur zu deutlich spürte sie seine wohltrainierten Muskeln unter ihren zittrigen Fingern. „Aber warum? Ich bin doch nur…"

„Meine Kräutergärtnerin", erklärte er und er lehnte sich etwas zurück, um einen Moment ihr erhitztes Gesicht zu mustern. „Meine wunderschöne, seltsame Kräutergärtnerin, die sich viel zu lange vor mir versteckt hat."

Ameryne wünschte sich, er würde sie nicht so ansehen. Die Wärme in seinen Augen war entwaffnender als jede der Berührungen seiner sensiblen Finger. Noch immer gab es einen Teil in ihr, der ahnte, dass sie jetzt einen Weg betreten würde, der sie in unbekannte Gefilde ihrer eigenen Seele führen würde, aber der Teil war stiller als zuvor. Ein anderer Teil, ungleich stärker, schien regelrecht zu vibrieren. „Ich möchte nicht gehen."

Einen Moment schien die Zeit anzuhalten, um die Worte einzufangen und für eine Ewigkeit nachklingen zu lassen. Die Zeit floss erneut und Elronds Mund traf den ihren, verschloss und öffnete ihn zugleich. Ihr Herz stolperte als sie seine Zunge spürte, die mit aufreizender Langsamkeit erkundete, spielte und verführte. Ihre Beine gaben nach. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust hinaus zu seinen Schultern, um sich dort festzuhalten, während sie die Augen schloss und ihr Verstand sich hinter einen Schleier aus verlaufenden Farben zurückzog, den die Sensation seiner Nähe ihr vorgaukelte.

Als er sich etwas von ihr löste, brauchte sie einen Moment, um in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Verwirrt setzte sie mehrmals zum Sprechen an, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, auf denen sie immer noch seine Berührung spürte. Irritierend aufmerksam beobachtete er sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, bis endlich ein winziges Lächeln über seine Züge glitt.  
„Lass mich los", verlangte er dann leise.

Ameryne hatte das Gefühl, unter einen kalten Wasserstrahl geraten zu sein. Er hatte genug, hatte von ihr genug, weil sie ihm nicht reichte. Eine eisige Hand schien sich nach ihrem Herz auszustrecken. Das genau hatte sie befürchtet. Sie hatte es gewusst!

Hochrot vor Scham sanken ihre Arme herab und sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Anstatt sich aber abzuwenden, drehte er sie überraschend mit einem Auflachen um und begann, an den Verschlüssen ihres Kleides zu hantieren.  
„Dein Kleid", erklärte er erheitert. „Es ist nur dein Kleid, pen'tithen. Es steht eindeutig zwischen uns."

Vor lauter Erleichterung kicherte sie unbeherrscht. Aus dem Kichern wurde ein Aufstöhnen, als sich seine Hände zwischen den geöffneten Verschlüssen auf ihre Haut legten und er den Stoff über ihre Schultern schob. Ameryne wollte aus einem Reflex heraus zugreifen und das Herabsinken des Stoffes verhindern, doch seine Hände waren bereits an ihren Armen entlanggefahren und hatten das Oberteil des Kleides heruntergeschoben. Wie eine silbergraue Blüte trieb es im kristallklaren Wasser um ihre Taille. Noch stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sie war froh darüber. Der Gedanke, nackt im Licht der ganzen Lampen vor ihm zu stehen, machte ihr Angst.

„Können wir nicht das Licht…?" Selbst in ihren Ohren klang ihre Stimme dünn und zittrig.

„Nein", raunte seine tiefe Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Ich will dich sehen, meine Blume. Jeden Quadratzentimeter deiner Haut will ich vor meinen Augen haben, bevor ich ihn mit den Lippen schmecke."

Und noch während er das sagte schlangen sich seine Arme um ihre Mitte und zogen sie dicht an sich, dass sie fast glaubte, er wollte sie in sich aufnehmen. Seine Hände legten sich flach auf ihren Bauch und wanderten dann langsam nach oben. Wo immer sie sie berührten, folgte ihnen ein sanftes Kribbeln. Als sie sanft ihre Brüste umfassten, wäre Ameryne zurückgewichen, hätte er nicht hinter ihr gestanden. So erreichte sie nur, dass sie sich noch dichter an ihn drückte und in ihrem Rücken seine Erregung spürte, während ihre eigene unter den kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hände im gleichen Masse stieg wie ihre Zurückhaltung verwehte. Wärme durchflutete ihren angespannten Körper, der sich nun seinen Händen entgegenbog, während ihr Kopf sich gegen seine Schulter drückte.

„Katze", hörte sie ihn sagen und sie erkannte, dass es das Geräusch aus den Tiefen ihrer Kehle war, das ihn zu dieser Bemerkung gebracht hatte. So seltsam es war, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Es wurde zu einem Aufstöhnen, als sich seine linke Hand von ihrer Brust löste und wieder nach unten zu ihrem Bauch wanderte. Diesmal stoppte er jedoch nicht. Weiter glitten diese sensiblen Finger bis sie endlich den Punkt zwischen ihren leicht geöffneten Beinen erreichten, an dem sich jetzt jede Empfindung zu konzentrieren schien. Von einem Atemzug zum anderen bestand ihre gesamte Existenz aus der Stelle ihres Körpers, an der seine Finger die gleichen Kreise zeichneten, die auch seine Hand auf ihre Brust geschrieben hatte und dabei unter dem sanften Druck immer weiter in die Spalte sanken, in deren Tiefe die Quelle purer Lust nur auf Elrond zu warten schien.

Ameryne stand schon längst nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft auf ihren Beinen. Beide Hände umklammerten seinen rechten Unterarm, damit sie nicht einfach versank, weil ihre Beine sie gar nicht mehr tragen konnten. Es war ihr gleich, Elrond würde auch niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Sie wollte nur noch mehr von ihm in sich spüren.  
Umso größer war ihre Überraschung, als er sie ganz plötzlich von ihr löste. Noch während ein enttäuschter Aufschrei sich unwillkürlich aus ihrem Mund löste, verlor sie endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen. Sie wurde aus dem Wasser und dem Blütenkranz ihres Kleides herausgehoben und umgedreht. Instinktiv schlang sie die Beine um seine Mitte und hielt sich an ihm fest. Elrond zog sie noch näher und diesmal war sie es, die wie ein Räuber seinen Mund plünderte. Sie verdammte seine Zunge, die so verführerische Worte sprechen konnte zu genießerischem Schweigen und presste sich dabei so eng an seinen festen, kraftvollen Körper wie es nur möglich war.

Mitten in einem neuen Raubzug in der dunklen warmen, feuchten Höhle seines Mundes verspürte sie eine fremde Berührung zwischen ihren Beinen. Ameryne hob nun doch verwirrt den Kopf, noch während sie in seinen Augen zu ertrinken glaubte, war er in ihr.

„Es ist gut so", murmelte er heiser und wich gegen den Rand der Wanne zurück, um Halt zu finden. „Nur ruhig, Ameryne, nur ruhig."

Wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Den Blick gefangen in einem Leuchten auf dem Grund seiner Augen entspannte sie sich. Je mehr es ihr gelang, desto mehr spürte sie ihn nun. Er füllte sie aus, lang und hart war er in ihr. Es gab nichts anderes mehr in diesem Moment. Es konnte nichts Großartigeres in diesem Leben geben.

„Du irrst dich, meine Blume", sagte er mitten hinein in ihre Gedanken. „Und wie du dich irrst."

Das war der Augenblick, in dem er begann, sich zu bewegen. Zuerst langsam bewegte er sich vor und zurück in dem engen Kanal, der nur auf diesen harten Schaft gewartet zu haben schien, um Wellen der Erregung durch Amerynes Körper zu schicken. Wie sternförmige Blitze durchzuckten sie die Berührungen, die er in ihrem Innern machten. Der Rhythmus wurde schneller, die Wellen heftiger und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie das noch ertragen konnte. Ameryne schloss die Augen, um sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Sieh mich an!" vernahm sie seinen Befehl und sie gehorchte. Es war der Blick auf sein von Lust geradezu schimmerndes Gesicht, der sie über die Klippe stieß. 

Ameryne fiel nicht, sie stieg. Ein Wirbel erfasste sie, sie hörte sich selber seinen Namen rufen und dann schwebte sie, irgendwo unter einem fremden Himmel und mit einer Sonne in ihr selbst. Er war bei ihr, erreichte beinahe zeitgleich diesen Höhepunkt, der Amerynes Denken auslöschte.

Ameryne hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie irgendwo im Nichts schwebte, bis sie sehr langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. Elrond hielt sie, einen Arm unter ihre Schultern gelegt, den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen. Er sah auf sie herunter, wirklich ungewohnter Sanftmut spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht und in dem leichten Lächeln, zu dem sich seine wundervollen Lippen verzogen.

Bevor Ameryne überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, das eben Geschehene in ihrer üblichen Art sofort zu analysieren und in Schuldgefühlen gleich welcher Art – ihr fielen immer welche ein – zu versinken, hob er sie aus dem Wasser und stieg die Stufen aus dem Wasserbecken herauf.  
„Genug Wasser", erklärte er dabei vergnügt.

„Wohin soll das führen?" fragte sie und unvermittelt kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie beide eine Wasserspur auf den Fliesen hinterließen.

„In mein Schlafzimmer", schlug der Elb ihrer Träume und Wirklichkeit vor. "Für den Anfang."

„Ich bin müde", nickte sie und es stimmte sogar. Wohlige Schwere hatte ihre Glieder erfasst. Es war angenehm, auf seinen Armen zu ruhen. So nah bei ihm, seine Wärme auf ihrer bloßen Haut zu spüren, wo immer sich ihre Körper berührten.

„Nein, Ameryne", lachte er auf. „Du bist nicht müde. In ein paar Stunden wirst du es sein, aber das hier ist etwas anderes."

_Doch, es gibt Treibsand in Imladris_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Wird man hineingezogen, landet man direkt in den Armen des wunderbarsten Elben, den es eigentlich gab.

Ameryne liebte Treibsand.

_finis_


End file.
